


Birthday Wishes

by flowerofsin



Category: Watchmen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Minutemen era fic inspired by a kink meme prompt. Giving your favorite girl a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Wishes

It was Sally's birthday, and the other Minutemen threw her a big party at their headquarters. Much well-wishing and gifts were given, but the one Sally truly hoped for was a bit more personal in nature. As the party wound down, the subject of it slipped away to a secluded room with two others in tow. Taking a seat in an arm chair off to one side, her legs crossed, Sally gazed eagerly at the two men as she told them what she had in mind. The pair stood and stared, disbelief on both their faces at what she had asked of them.

"Not a chance," Blake said, punctuating his words with a wave of his hand. "There's no way I'm going to do anything like that."

"This is probably the first time we agree on anything, Eddie," Mason found himself saying before he turned to regard Sally. "When you said you wanted something special for your birthday, Sally, I had no idea that you meant something like this." He felt almost guilty at the disappointed look that passed across her face.

"You mean you boys are going to disappoint a girl on her birthday?" Sally asked, wearing an exaggerated pout. "It's not like I wouldn't be very appreciative if you went through with it."

Blake eyed her as he stood a distance away. "Appreciative, huh?" he wondered aloud. He had to admit that the promise her words held swayed him a bit, but he tried to shake the feeling off. "I think you've been hanging around HJ a little too much."

His arms folded, Mason shook his head. He knew what Blake was getting at, but he didn't want to give weight to the rumors he'd heard about the man.

"That might be true," Sally agreed. She leaned back in the chair, her gloved hand moving to slide across her belly. "But the thought of you two together makes me a little hot and bothered. Maybe it's not right, but I just can't help myself." Her hand trailed lower. "It's not like I wouldn't make it worth the trouble for you guys."

Mason flushed faintly as he watched the motion of her hand. While the idea of what she had in mind didn't sit well with him for several reasons, he almost wanted to agree just to have a chance with her that might not come again, even if he'd have to share that experience with the other man. "Look, Sally," he found himself saying as he rubbed the back of his neck absently, "It's not like we're not a little tempted, but-"

"Sure we will," Blake interrupted as he gazed heatedly at Sally, making Hollis' head pivot toward him in surprise.

"What? But you said-"

Blake moved closer to mutter in his ear. "So she wants us to jerk each other off. It's no big deal. And besides, getting to be with a girl like her even for a night? Don't ruin this for me, you bastard." He headed toward Sally wearing a big grin. "Hey, all good birthday girls should get their wishes, right?" He leaned over the chair, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand as he leered downward.

She tutted as she took his hand from her face and pressed it back against his chest. "No touching until afterwards."

"Aww, don't leave a guy hanging, Sal," Blake complained. But then a gloved finger rose to press against his lips in a gesture for silence and suddenly he had no further words as his eyes met her heated gaze.

"Don't you worry," she told him in a low voice. "I'll make it worth it and then some, Eddie."

It wasn't long before Hollis found himself on the couch under Sally's watchful eyes as Blake unfastened his costume enough to expose himself. Mason hesitated, but at a little goading from Blake and a few amorous words from Sally, he ended up complying, pulling himself out from his uniform.

"You don't have anything to be shy about," Blake told him in a patronizing tone. "Even though I'm bigger."

Mason's lips pressed together into an angry line. There were several responses that passed through his mind, most of which he was too much of a gentleman to say aloud.

"You should be nicer to Hollis, Eddie, considering whose hand that thing is going to be in a minute from now," Sally chastened. Laughing, Blake agreed, but gave Hollis a mischievous look.

Wanting to wipe the expression from Eddie's face, as well as get to the more appealing part of this scenario as soon as possible, Hollis reached out to take Blake's cock into the circle of his fingers using brisk strokes. Eddie's breath caught in his throat as much at how suddenly the other man had begun as at how surprisingly good it felt. His eyes fluttered shut briefly before Sally verbally prodded him to keep up his end of the bargain. Stroking fingers surrounded Hollis' flaccid cock, soon rendering him half hard despite his discomfort at the situation.

"You're really good at this, Hollis," Eddie told him after a few moments with a grin, not able to help himself. "I bet you must have had a lot of practice at home all alone."

Nite Owl frowned, giving a rough tug on Blake's cock that was intended to hurt and annoy, but ended up having the opposite effect. Eddie hissed as his eyes narrowed, his body shuddering.

"Fuck," Blake said in a strained voice. "Yeah, just like that." To his growing discomfort, Hollis found himself hardening further in Blake's hand at his tone.

For reasons he couldn't really name, Hollis complied with Blake's subsequent urging. The more firmly Mason worked Blake's erection, the more eagerly he reciprocated. Sally leaned forward as she watched the pair on the couch, her remarks spurring the two of them on.

Soon Hollis found himself more focused on the man in front of him than on Sally's encouraging words. On the way Blake's head rolled back onto his shoulders so that the sweat beading on his skin caught the light that shone from above. The way his tongue trailed moisture slowly across his lips and the murmured words he uttered on occasion.

It wasn't much longer before Eddie's hips were rolling up to meet the circle of Hollis' stroking fingers. Blake's free hand moved to grip Hollis' shoulder as he announced how close he was. The way Eddie choked out his name put Hollis more on edge as he leaned toward the man, pulling on his cock in earnest. A few strokes later, Blake shivered as he shot onto his own belly. Hollis was almost surprised at how hard he came himself, spilling over Blake's hand to stain the couch beneath them.

Still holding onto each other's fading erections, the two men panted as they opened their eyes to stare at each other. Blake wore a silly grin while Mason felt more than a little unnerved at what had just occurred.

"You sure know how to show a guy a good time," Blake found himself telling Hollis, who wasn't sure how he felt about the compliment. "If you were a girl, I'd really lay one on you." His grin widened. "Hell, fuck it." Moments later, Mason had a lap full of sixteen year old as Blake pressed close to give a deep, rough kiss full of tongue and teeth. Hollis was surprised that he allowed it, even more so by the fact that he enjoyed it, rendered breathless before Eddie pulled away.

Sally rose from her chair, drawing the attention of both men as she sauntered toward them. "Wow, that was really something. Thanks, boys. This is shaping up to be the best birthday I've ever had."

"Oh yeah?" Blake asked, watching eagerly as she leaned down toward him. "It's about to get even better," he informed her, tilting his face up to meet hers. He could feel her breath on his lips as he waited for the press of her own.

But then, Sally halted before she straightened up. "I almost forgot. I've got an appointment I need to keep," she said as she turned and headed toward the door. "Don't want to be late. I'll have to give you guys a rain check."

"But-" Blake protested as he watched her go. The sound of her humming 'Happy Birthday to Me' faded the farther she went.

"That's cold, Sal," Eddie grumbled, frowning. He gazed sullenly at Mason who sat nearby, his head bowed at what seemed to him a cruel joke played on both of them. "Why did I let you talk me into something like this?" Blake accused, to which Hollis gave a disbelieving stare.

 

End


End file.
